1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a reading device, more particularly, to a new and useful reading device for training readers to improve reading skills.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
One of the most common symptoms of a perceptual learning disability is that of difficulty with visual tracking; that is, difficulty controlling the lateral or horizontal movement of the eyes across a line of printed symbols or words. Visual tracking difficulties reflect a lack of proper opthomuscular control. Children with this problem frequently reverse letters and numbers (dislexia). They will have difficulty attacking words and blending sounds together. When confronted with a multi-syllabic word, they will often leave many of the syllables out and consequently mispronounce the word. It is common for them to skip over an entire word as they attempt to read, and as a consequence, their comprehension invariably suffers.
Additionally, some non-handicapped readers are slow readers because they have never trained thier eyes to move quickly across a printed line.